The Next Generation
by Piper Aurora Potter
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny's kids are at Hogwarts! They have lots of adventures. This is the story of one of their notsofun ones. Rating for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hiya peoples! I just wanted to thanks those who reviewed "Cheering Up Harry"! I'd also like to thank my best friends Megan and Eden for being my first reviewers and editors! You guys are the best! And thank Jesse because he's a nerd and he wanted to be famous. And he likes peanut butter.

This is like a catch-up thing:

Ron and Hermione-

Ron and Hermione were married when they were both twenty; three years after they defeated Voldemort with Harry and Ginny. They now have 14-year old fraternal twins named Anna and James. Anna and James are both in Gryffindor. Anna is just like her father. She has curly red hair all the way down to her waist and wide blues eyes. James is more like his mum. He has the Weasley red hair, of course, but he is bookish like Hermione. They are both very witty and are very mischievous. How could they not be with all those uncles? Anna is the seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Anna loves to listen to her parents and Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry tell stories of their day and the Marauder's day at Hogwarts.

Harry and Ginny-

Harry and Ginny were married alongside Ron and Hermione in a double wedding. They had a daughter, Lily, about a month after Anna and James were born.


	2. Back to Hogwarts

Anna flicked her long red hair impatiently. She was itching to get back to Hogwarts. She had arrived home just two days before, having spent the better half of the summer at Godric's Hollow with her Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry and cousin Lily. She and Lily couldn't have been more different, from their hair color to their personality. Lily had dark black hair to Anna's fiery red, and bright green eyes to Anna's cerulean ones. Still, they were very good friends, attached at the hip, as her mum liked to say. She shifted and sighed. She had woken early, but her twin and parents were a different story. Her parents were Ron and Hermione Weasley. They were both famous for defeating Voldemort with her aunt and uncle. Her mum and dad were now bickering, as per usual. She smiled. It was fun to listen to. Her mum had gotten up and was getting dressed while her dad groaned in bed. Anna put her ear to the door. "…not as fit as you once were, Ron?" Hermione asked in a joking tone. "You're one to talk," said Ron sarcastically. Anna's mouth dropped. Her dad had just called her mum fat to her face. Anna closed her mouth and continued listening. Waiting for the explosion. What came was totally unexpected. Her mum laughed, and replied, " I guess you're right, but it's half your fault, too!" Anna's jaw dropped for the second time that morning. Her mum was pregnant. Her twin, James, chose that moment to show up beside her. He said, "What's up, Ann?" Anna rolled her eyes at the nickname. She grinned and said, "Well, James, darling, it seems that mum is going to have a baby." He looked confused. "How do you know?" She grinned mysteriously and replied, "I have my ways…" He just smirked and said, "You were eavesdropping, weren't you?" She looked at him blankly. "I have no idea _what_ you are talking about." James sighed. "Well, knock and tell them it's time to leave." She did so and after her mum and dad walked down to the kitchen, James whispered, "And all this time I thought all those **_daily_** feasts at Hogwarts were starting to get to her, but we get a sibling instead……this is so **WICKED!**" Through their laughter, they heard a shout of, "Anna, James! It's time to go!" (A/N: Lots if exclaimation points)

They finally arrived at King's Cross, late as usual. When they arriced at the barrier, Ron said, "Kids?" Anna and James turned around, eyebrows raised expectantly. Hermione said, "What do you think about babies?" The twins had, of course, planned what they were going to do. Anna began to ramble on about various things, including how tiny babies were and Sudden Infant Death Syndrome. James took note of the look of horror on his mother's face. Hermione smiled weakly and said, "No, honey, we should have been more specific. What do you think of me having a baby?" Anna's face changed. "What? You're having a baby?" Ron smiled and Hermione nodded. The twins exchanged glances and beamed at their parents as the bell rang out, signifying that it was time to get on the train. They bid their parents goodbye and were off.

Remember to thank Jesse because he's a nerd that like peanut-butter. Love ya!

Piper


	3. The Express

Author's Note: Okay people, at the request of my best friend and someone who could very well be a very good friend, I'm gonna continue this story. Please remember that this story is rated PG for a reason. I enjoy writing these stories, and part of writing is getting criticism. I am very happy to report that the only criticism I've had has been in my best interest. Thanks to all those who have reviewed, you have no idea how much I appreciate it. Now, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I'd meet Harry Potter and co. before I owned them. I'm just an addicted fan who has taken up writing to satisfy herself until the next novel. I don't want to be sued, thanks very much.

When they were finally in a compartment with Lily, they were unusually quiet. They had, of course, told Lily about the baby, who they christened "New Baby Weasley". Not soon after, the rest of their cousins showed up. Belle, the oldest (Bill and Fleur's daughter) was in her seventh year. She arrived with four others. Fred and Angelina's daughters, Madalynne and Emma (short for Emmalie) and George and Katie's sons Daniel and Ben. The last to show up were Percy and Penny's son Stephen, and Charlie and Lorelei's (Charlie married and American witch who had come to Romania to study dragons) daughter, India. Belle, Madalynne, Emmalie, Daniel, Ben, Stephen, India, Anna, James and Lily could barely fit into a compartment, so Belle enlarged it. Madalynne, Emma, Daniel, and Ben were in 5th year and Stephen and India were 4th years like Anna, James, and Lily. They played Exploding Snap together until there came a knock at the door. They looked up as Harry walked in. He smirked and looked at Belle.

"Engorgio?" he asked. She looked fearful at first, but upon seeing his smirk, smairked back and nodded, he strawberry-blonde hair bouncing in it's pony-tail. Harry laughed and said, "Very good charm, Belle." Belle smiled and said, "Thank you, Uncle Harry," with the slightest bit of a French accent. "Did you know that Emmalie made Prefect and that I made Head Girl?" Harry laughed and said, "Just like your aunt and uncle, you are. They were both prefect and Hermione was Head Girl. I'm happy for you two." He kissed them both on the forehead.

"Did you know that I've been made the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?"

Anna and Lily both squealed and threw their arms around Harry's neck. He laughed and said, "I love you all very much, but once we get to Hogwarts, no calling me 'dad'," he said, looking pointedly at Lily, "or 'Uncle Harry' he said, looking around at Anna, James, India, Stephen, Madalynne, Emma, Ben, Daniel and Belle. India flicked her shiny blck hair (from her mother's Native American heritage) and said, "Okay, Uncle Harry, but what about when we're not in class?" Harry chuckled and said, "Well, India, darling, you may do whatever you like as long as no rules are broken and it is within reason." Sill laughing, he left. Fifteen minutes passed before they had another interruption. Sara Gascony walked in without barely knocking. She sat next to Belle and said, "Hey, witch."

Anna rolled her eyes. Sara was a muggle-born from New York in America. She had a lilting American accent and used the strangest words and phrases. Sara and Belle were soon engrossed in what was obviously a private conversation. Anna sighed and sat down next to James. She had a song stuck in her head and couldn't get it to stop playing in her head. She got up and said, "James, I'm going to find Sean and Justin." James nodded as she left. Sean Phoenix and Justin McAdams were her best friends. _They'll have a compartment to themselves_, she thought. Sure enough, she found a compartment that contained Sean and Justin's trunks, though the boys themselves weren't there. There was a note on the seat that said:

Anna-Banana,

We knew you'd come looking for us. We are around here somewhere, most likely looking for the sweets. We'll get you something, we promise.

Your favorite friends,

Sean and Justin

Anna rolled her eyes. She was like a magnet for bad nicknames. She groaned as the melody of the song began replaying in her mind. She had heard her mother say numerous times that the best way to get something out of you mind was to say it. She sighed and muttered, "Might as well…"

"I've never been the kind that you call lucky

Always stumblin' around in circles

But I must've stumbled into somethin'

Look at me, am I really alone with you?

I wake up feelin' like my life's worth living

Can't recall when I last felt that way

I guess it must be all this love you're giving

Never knew, never knew, it could be like this

But I guess"

"That's quite a pretty voice you've got there, Anna," came a voice from the doorway. She jumped a wheeled around to see Sean and Justin leaning against the door frame. She blushed a shade of red that could rival her hair. "H-how much did you guys hear?"

"Enough," was her reply.

They say down and Sean said, "But seriously Anna, you have a great voice. You should sing more often. Sing us something." Anna sighed and said, "This is one I've heard my mum sing."

"Come stop your cryin'

It'll be all right

Just take my hand

Hold it tight

I will protect you

From all around you

I will be here, don't you cry…"

Anna let her voice fade. She opened her eyes to look at Sean and Justin. They looked stunned, yet somehow calm. Before they could speak, and drawling voice said, " Not bad for a mudblood's daughter." The three Gryffindors turned around to see Ian Malfoy leaning in the doorway. Justin said, "Don't you call her that! She as pureblooded as you, and way nicer!" Ian smirked and said, "What's this? Are you in love with that half-blood filth?" Justin blushed and said, "So what if I am? Anna's a very pretty girl. Also, you're the only filth I see around here." The smirk slid from Malfoy's face and he said, "You had better watch your back," and swept out. Blushing slightly, Anna said, "Do you really like me?" Justin blushed and said, "Er…..yeah, I do." She let out a little shriek and threw her arms around him. They were kissing before they knew it. Sean coughed and said, "Er….I'll be back then." It was going to be a fun ride.

A/N: The songs were Some Hearts by Carrie Underwood and the other ones's from Tarzan.


	4. Anna's in trouble!

Okay, now for the third and final chapter of 'The Next Generation'! Just so you peeps know, the only class Anna and Justin don't have together is History of Magic. I had a lot of dun writing it, but I'm a little disappointed about how few people reviewed! I love those that did, though! Now, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I'm still tryin' to figure out why someone would think I owned HP…

They had settled into Hogwarts wonderfully. Before they knew it, they were wrapped up in a whirlwind of schoolwork and stolen kisses. Anna and Justin were the new hot couple at Hogwarts, and it was a shock to Anna that not only were girls jealous, but she had actually caught boys throwing glares Justin's way.

Anna and Justin were sitting in the common room whispering and kissing. Feeling the jealous eyes on her, she pulled away from him. He looked confused, but before he could say anything, she said, "Why?"

"Why what, love?"

"Why did you choose me over all those other girls?" Though she fought the tears, she could feel them rolling down her cheeks. Justin's face softened. He took her hand and kissed her fingers. "Because you're the only one who would ask that, and the one with the least reason to." Anna smiled and chocked out another sob. "I'm a little hungry. I'm going to go to the kitchens for a snack."

Anna was almost to the kitchens when she heard a voice come out of the shadows. "Young women shouldn't walk alone at night. It usually leads to trouble." She jumped and said, "Who's there?"

Ian Malfoy walked out. He had a VERY evil look in his eyes. "Weasley. Weasley, Weasley, Weasley….I don't know what you see in him." He grabbed her pushed her roughly against the wall. Anna opened her mouth to scream for help, but Malfoy clapped his hand over it. "You scream, you die." She whimpered as he pinched her bottom. She was terrified. He kissed her and shoved his tongue down her throat. She was crying so hard she felt as if she could throw up. He ran his hands up her shirt and began to unclasp her bra. Luckily, at that moment, Justin pulled him off her. He punched Ian so hard that he reeled back and stumbled away. Anna slid down onto the wall and continued crying silently. Justin kneeled down next to her and pulled her into a huge hug. "I was wondering what was taking you so long." She began to weep louder. He said, "Shh. It's alright. He's gone. I'll protect you." Anna calmed and said, "It was so scary. He said he'd kill me if I screamed." Justin sighed and said, "I heard him talking about it in History of Magic. He said, and I quote 'If McAdams can get a piece of that whore's ass, I definitely can.' I would never, EVER do that to you, and you are NOT a whore. They're just jealous. And even though your butt is very cute," they both blushed, "I would never try to 'get a piece of it' unless you wanted me to." She laughed and said, "As weird as that speech was, it was touching. Thanks." She kissed him lightly on the lips. When they'd broken apart, Justin cleared his throat and said,

"Oh, and Anna?"

"Yes?" she replied

"I believe this is yours," he said, holding up her bra. Her red satin bra.

Anna blushed and took it away from him and stuffed it in her pocket.

The next day, Anna. Sean, and Justin stood outside McGonagall's (still teachin'. Gotta love her) office as she punished Malfoy. She could hear her voice through the door. "You called her a whore, and then you attempted to rape her!" he sounded defiant as he said, "Yes. She IS a whore and I would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for McAdams. (A/N: Don't you just feel like saying, "And that dog, too!"?) Speaking of whom, why isn't he being punished. He punched me!" Anna could practically see the professor's nostrils flare. "He punched you because you attempted to RAPE his girlfriend. Quite frankly, I congratulate him for intervening when he did."

Sean clapped his friend on the back and Anna squeezed their hands. Sean and Justin were always by her side these days to prevent rumors or a recurrence. Anna was brought back to reality by the sound of her father's voice. "You stay away from my daughter, understand?" She peeked in to see Malfoy narrowing his eyes. "I wouldn't touch that filthy whore again even if I did get the chance." Uncle Harry lunged at Ian. "You stay away from my niece and my family, boy. If you don't, I'll make sure you NEVER see the inside of this castle again." Malfoys eyes widened slightly. Even HE knew not to mess with Harry Potter. "Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said sternly, "I'm going to see to it that you don't go within thirty feet of Ms. Weasley." Anna's eyes brightened. She was in for some great days.


End file.
